Rhaegar's Suicide
Events Leading to Rhaegar Attempting Suicide Rhaegar is devastated as Jon lingers at the verge of dying, and this sends him back to his sanity. Afterwards, he locks himself in his chambers, not coming out for a week. During which, he barely eats, and talks to no one, causing Ser Arthur Dayne to worry him. Finally, Lyanna Stark attempts to bring him out of his dour mood, and comes to him, asking him to talk to her. He gets frustrated and begs her to leave him alone with his sins. Lyanna leaves reluctantly, and tasks Arthur to post more guards at Rhaegar's door, and drug him with a dose of sweetsleep. Suicide Attempt Rhaegar is then drugged by Arthur, and has a fitful sleep, filled with visions. He wakes up disoriented and even more guilt-ridden. He finds a dagger that Arthur had not seen while collecting the blades from his room. He is entranced by the red rubies on it, thinking how much they resemble blood drops. He accidentally cut his palm with it, and sees that his blood is brighter than the rubies and wonders whether the right amount of blood will be able to match it. He then tries to cut his wrist with it, but his hand shakes and cuts the skin above, he loses less blood than he had intended, but still, a dangerous amount. Arthur find him in a pool of his own blood, almost unconscious and angry at himself for missing his wrist.Chapter XXII; Manos, Huesos, y Sangre, Arthur Aftermath Arthur feels guilty about letting it all happen, blaming himself for leaving Rhaegar alone with his mad thoughts. During a discussion with the rest of the guards, they decide not to tell the queen of it, not as long as Rhaegar's state is unstable. Arthur believes it to keep Lyanna from worrying too much and getting distressed. However, Ghost comes to the room, and Jon sees it all through his eyes. But he forgets most f it, except for the sense of anxiety that Ghost had felt. He goes to his father's room and demands to see him. Lewyn and Barristan brush him away, with Lewyn escorting him back to his chambers. A few hours later, Aegon comes back from his night journey to Winter town, and sees his father through the open door of his chambers. He asks Arthur what it is, but he shuts the door on him. The prince goes to his sister and brother and wakes them up. Together, they manage to persuade the Kingsguard to let them in. Eventually, Eddard Stark finds out and goes to inform Lyanna, soon coming back with an angry Lyanna at toe. Lyanna tells Arthur that he had promised to save Rhaegar from himself, and sends him away, in anger. She then stays by Rhaegar's side, and Ned decides to stay with her, seeing how grief-ridden she is. While cleaning Rhaegar's room to pass time, he notices Lyanna burning an old tome, with a satisfied smile on her face. It later turns out to be the book containing the prophecy. Lyanna asks Eddard to leave the room when Jon arrives. Jon looks lost and later tells Lyanna of his wolf dreams, and tells her that he thinks he is loosing his mind. Lyanna dismisses the possibility, promising him that she would look for an explanation. When Aegon comes, he and Jon insist Lyanna to go and get some rest, promising they would take care of Rhaegar. He wakes up some time later, feverish. But when he sees Ghost in the room, he smiles. Jon notices that and relates it to his dreams, murmuring to himself that, "It can't be." When Aegon asks him what he means, he gets distressed and leaves the room, leaving behind both father and son in surprise. Recovery Rhaegar feels very guilty at first, but slowly, Ghost's presence and thinking on his visions, makes him realize that feeling remorse over what is done is vain. However, before reaching that inclusion, he tells Arthur that he does not want the crown anymore. Aegon, who is present at the room, suddenly starts protesting, implying that he does not want to be king. Rhaegar responds by saying, "Who would ever want to be king?"Chapter XXV; Viva La Vida, Aegon Still, by the end of the night, he casts aside his doubts, and starts by kissing Lyanna passionately.Chapter XXVII; Happily Before After, Rhaegar Category:Canon Events Category:Events